


SxT

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 14





	SxT

“唔哥哥，哥哥你好紧。”

视频里两具赤裸着的身体交缠在一起，随即响起一片让人面红耳赤的声音。一阵窸窸窣窣的杂响过后镜头对准到了二人紧紧结合在一起的地方，布满青筋的巨物进进出出，似乎要撞入到被称为哥哥那人的灵魂里。

坐在电脑前的青年贪婪地咽了咽唾沫，右手摸进裤子里上下撸动着，眼神也渐渐迷离起来。

独居久了难免寂寞，即使是青年这样的人儿也不能免俗。视频里的两人不停变换着姿势，他的手速也随之越来越快，终于伴着一声心满意足的喟叹，白浊喷薄而出。

青年的呼吸渐渐回归平静。他抽出纸巾擦了擦手，投入纸篓合上电脑，面色就又恢复清冷，仿佛刚才那个探求生命原始冲动的人不是他。

拉开厚重的窗帘，打开窗户透透气，青年简单冲了把澡后换上一身正装。又少许喷了些冷调的香水，戴上极具欺骗性的金丝边眼镜，拿上手提包出了门。

要不是学校临时通知选修课调到了今天，他也不至于这样草草了事。

与其说是选修课，不如说是给某个人上私教。他去年被高薪聘请到这所大学任教时，全校的女生为了抢到他的课直接把选课系统挤到崩溃，最后不得不随机抽签，可今年却大不相同。

也许是他的课挂科率太高，这次竟只有一个人选他的课。若不是他的职称在这儿摆着，恐怕教务科的会直接取消这门选修。

青年走进教室，毫不意外见到那个笑起来很干净的学生正坐在第一排正中间等着他。

“老师你来啦。”

不止是笑容，就连声音听起来也有温暖人心的力量，可青年却不会为之所迷惑，因为他深知这人纯真的外表下隐藏着什么坏心思。

课程是枯燥乏味而又晦涩难懂的免疫学，青年瞥了一眼座位上那人认真记笔记的样子，顿了一秒后又平若无事一般继续讲着课。

其实他一直没搞懂，那人明明是一个计算机系的学生为什么要选修免疫学，不过……

算了，那个讨厌的学生心中想的什么与他无关，他只要做好老师的本职工作就够了。

下课铃声响起，青年停了挥动着粉笔的手，淡淡说了声下课。

“老师，我有一个地方没听懂。”

与他的疏离气息截然不同的是学生的热情和自来熟，他拿着笔记本已然走上讲台来到青年身旁，若即若离地贴着青年身体。

学生一边对青年的讲解做出回应，一边如饥似渴地看着那人俊美的侧脸，在心中描绘他的眸、他的唇。

“老师的眼睛明明那么好看”，学生突然打断了青年的讲解，伸出手去摘下他的眼镜，“为什么还要戴眼镜呢？”

又来了。

青年倏的攥紧了拳头，面色愈发的冷，“还回来。”

学生委屈似的嘟了嘟嘴，绕过青年伸出的手亲手替他戴上眼镜，故作无意地碰了碰青年的脸，“老师还在生我的气吗？”

“没有”，青年后撤半步和学生拉开距离，推了推眼镜冷眼看向他，似是要看破他的伪装，“多少年前的事了，我早忘了。”

“嘘，老师”，学生跨步上前，一手强硬地揽上青年的窄腰，一手竖出食指抵在他唇边，嘴角亲切的笑容里藏着刀子，眼里满是狡黠，“学生有没有教过老师，不许撒谎？” **** ~~~~


End file.
